


play date

by captainpress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpress/pseuds/captainpress
Summary: Emily didn't answer, she didn't dare. They were playing with fire but they had a tacit agreement. They knew where to draw the line.





	play date

**Author's Note:**

> their ig stories were cute and i was bored

"Ta-da."

Kelley let the screwdriver roll on the table, admiring her wall. She had decided to install it as soon as she came back from the coffee shop with Emily. She didn't have much time left in Atlanta and this needed to be done.

Emily applauded the work from her place on the sofa and Kelley walked towards her to sit in the chair on the other side of the coffee table.

"So? Thoughts on the place?"

"Sweet," Emily sighed as she crossed her arms under her head. "I love it. I could stay here forever," she added with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Forever?"

Emily stayed silent, her eyes closed. After a few seconds, she glanced at the other woman who was wearing a playful and knowing smile that was _so_ Kelley. She didn't answer, she didn't dare. They were playing with fire but they had a tacit agreement. They knew where to draw the line, which flirty remark or innuendo needed to be the last. They were very much aware of the limits of this game and how tempting it was to cross the line.

Emily stuck to her decision to put an end to their conversation and she changed the subject. But if she was being honest, she didn't really. It was just a way to imply the same thing with different words.

"You should come to Portland."

"Why?"

 _You know damn well why._ Emily's jaw clenched as she stopped the words to come out of her mouth.

"It could be fun," she told Kelley instead.

It was the honest truth. After all, Kelley was one of her best friends and she always came up with stupid ideas. Stupid but fun. That's what she always said. Emily never got bored around Kelley. And she was also the player Emily looked up to the most. After Becky, obviously. She had thought about the possibility of Kelley playing in Portland a few times, more times than she wanted to admit. Having a defender of her quality by her side would be amazing and there was no shame in admitting that.

"And I'd love to play with you," Emily added.

Kelley smirked.

"Take me out on a date, first!"

Emily laughed but she couldn't stop the blush reddening her cheeks. She threw the closest pillow she could find at Kelley but she completely missed her target and it almost hit the shelf the older woman had just fixed to the wall. For a split second, the smug look on her face disappeared, replaced by wide eyes and white knuckles gripping the armrests of the chair. She regained composure as fast as she had lost it and she fully noticed Emily's red cheeks.

"Aw, Sonnett." The name rolled off her tongue, followed by a soft laugh.

Emily turned around to lie on her stomach, her chin resting on a pillow. She looked to her left, where Kelley was sitting and she asserted, "You're an asshole."

Kelley shrugged, not denying it. 

"You shouldn't have started with your videos of me cleaning."

Emily saw the perfect opportunity to get back at Kelley and she took it without thinking about it twice.

"What can I say? I can't help but take pictures of you. You're way too hot."

If she didn't know Kelley any better, she wouldn't have noticed the slightest of blush at the base of her neck and the hint of satisfaction in her eyes. 

"How many pictures of me do you have on your phone?" Kelley enquired, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Way more than you think," Emily replied with a satisfied smile, her eyes closed.

"Using them for anything in particular?"

Six words were all it took for the room to be filled with tension and the warning red light lit up in Emily's brain. But she decided to push Kelley a little more. Just this time.

"What do you have in mind?"

Emily's eyes were still closed but she didn't need to see Kelley's face to know she wasn't expecting that. The defender's witty reply never came and god, how good did it feel to shut Kelley O'Hara up. 

Knowing there was nothing she could say, Kelley sat up and checked her watch.

"Alright, when's your flight?"

"Can't wait to get rid of me?" Emily teased but her voice dropped a little and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't be silly. I'd keep you here a few more days if I could. Honest."

Emily nodded and let her eyes scan the room one last time, taking it all in. Leaving this apartment meant leaving Atlanta, leaving home. She took a deep sigh and got up, smoothing her sweatshirt with her hand. She crossed the room to get her suitcase, letting Kelley know she was ready to go. 

The whole car ride was spent listening to terrible music and joking about everything they could think of. When they finally got to the airport, they were bickering about which of them Becky liked more. The time came for them to say goodbye and Kelley put her hands deep in her pockets.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when the Royals come kick your ass at Providence Park."

She received a challenging glare from Emily.

"Sure, keep dreaming."

They both chuckled and Kelley pushed Emily's suitcase away to wrap her arms around her. She let her forehead rest against her temple, trying to slow her heartbeat.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sonnett. And our coffee dates," she said, her voice muffled by Emily's shirt. "Mostly our coffee dates."

Emily jokingly hit Kelley's shoulder and she kept her hand there, playing with the collar of Kelley's jacket.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She gently took Kelley's thumb between her fingers. "Tell Becky to answer my calls."

Kelley's eyes lit up with mischief. 

"You should write her letters and I'll give her one every day."

"This is stupid," Emily laughed.

"Stupid but fun."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the sentence. She checked the time on her phone and put her hand on the suitcase's handle.

"I need to go. I'll see you soon."

"Call me when you're home?" 

Emily nodded and promised to do so. She put her hand up for a high five but Kelley grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Her face was way too close and Emily's heart missed a beat. Or maybe several beats. Kelley left a kiss at the corner of Emily's lips. Daring anything more would've been out of line. Emily's face heated up at the touch and she cursed herself for letting Kelley have that kind of control over her body. When Kelley finally stepped back, after what felt like minutes, her cheeks were also a little flushed.

"To be continued," Kelley whispered with a smile.

Emily caught her eyes one last time before she turned away and left and for once, it was nothing but joy and honesty.


End file.
